Je souris à la mort
by Shiryu
Summary: Encore une fic avec une chanson de Kyo! Heero est triste parce que Duo ne l'aime pas. Que doit-il faire? Partir, peut-être...


**__**

Je souris à la mort.

Auteur : Shiryu toujours la même folle (d'après Twix ! ! !)

Source : Gundam Wing bien sur !

Genre : Triste, triangle amoureux, révélation, POV, que de bonnes choses !

Couple : 12, 21 ? 5x2x5 et 3x4x3.

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi et franchement je vais vous dire une bonne chose Sunrise et Bandai sont des rennes ! ! ! ! [1]. Ni la chanson !

Note : Il y aura une séquelle à cette fic mais pas avant très longtemps ou alors jamais car plus le temps passe et plus je me dis qu'il faut que je peaufine les idées de cette séquelle car plus le temps passe et plus je trouve ça plein de bon sentiment ragoûtant ! ! ! !

Note2 : Et encore une fic avec la chanson de Kyo je saigne encore, j'en ai lu plein et je tiens juste à dire que cette fic me trottait depuis un bon moment alors j'ai fini par l'écrire et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle va vous plaire.

BONNE LECTURE.

Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort.

Il n'y a que lui qui a le droit à mes sourires, en a-t-il seulement conscience ?

Je ne crois pas mais ce n'est pas grave du moment qu'il est heureux.

Car maintenant il est heureux, il a tout pour l'être.

La guerre est finie, il vit avec ses "amis " et puis il l'a lui.

Il a le droit de poser ses mais sur ton corps.

Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur.

Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors.

Et toi tu te permets de dire encore, encore.

Lui, il s'est offert à lui corps et âme et il ne se gêne pas pour le montrer.

Je voudrais tant qu'il se rende compte que moi aussi j'existe.

Mais au fond, je m'en fiche parce qu'il est heureux.

Après tout il m'a laissé ma chance, je n'ai pas sut la saisir.

C'est ma faute, non c'est grâce à moi.

S'il est heureux.

Il faut juste que je relativise les choses et puis ça finira par passer.

Il a même le droit au regard qui le rende plus fort.

Mais moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur.

Non ça ne passera pas, je le sais ça fait un an que je me dis ça.

Relativisons,

Relativisons.

Et ça fait mal crois-moi, une lame

Enfoncées loin dans mon âme.

Vous savez quoi ?

J'en ai ras le bol de relativiser.

Moi le soldat j'en ai marre.

Marre de devoir faire plaisir à tout le monde.

Marre de devoir rester insensible,

De ne pas pouvoir montrer que j'ai des sentiments,

Que je souffre.

Souffrance,

C'est devenu mon leitmotiv.

Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort.

Je souffre de l'aimer.

Je l'ai rejeté.

Je me suis rendu compte trop tard que ce que j'éprouvais pour lui était bien plus que de l'amitié.

Je l'ai blessé ce jour-là et aujourd'hui je le paye.

Mais moi, je suis déjà mort.

Hier j'ai vu Réléna, elle est devenue une amie, une confidente.

Elle m'a conseillé de partir, de m'éloigner de lui.

N'allez pas croire que c'est pour m'avoir, non ! !

Elle a bien compris que je ne l'aimerais jamais, qu'elle est et restera une amie.

D'ailleurs, elle m'a dit qu'il valait mieux que je m'éloigne de tout le monde même d'elle.

Pour me construire une vie, une vraie vie.

Et je vais l'écouter, il vaut mieux que je parte pour l'oublier.

Qui sait, je rencontrerais peut-être quelqu'un qui m'aimera !

Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme.

FIN POV.

Dans une chambre sombre, il y a un jeune homme, il se lève et prend sa valise.

Il se dirige lentement, à pas de loup, vers la porte de l'entrée.

Pour lui se sera l'entrer dans un nouveau monde, avec une nouvelle vie.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte il se retourne une dernière fois pour faire face à l'ombre qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le départ de la chambre.

-Trowa ?

-Alors, tu pars ?

-Oui, c'était inévitable.

-Rien ne te fera changer d'avis ?

-Si, une, mais il ne viendra pas.

-C'est ta faute !

-Je sais, mais je crois que j'en ai marre de souffrir.

-On se reverra un jour ?

-Quand je me serais fait une vie à moi !

-Bonne chance Heero, et sache que tu vas me manquer !

-Toi aussi, vous allez tous me manquer. Tu leur diras au revoir de ma part ?

-Ai-je le choix ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Au-revoir Heero.

-A bientôt Trowa.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et sorti de la maison.

Ils quittaient leur vie

Une larme perla sur la joue des deux anciens pilotes…

-Salut tout le monde, s'exclama Duo.

-Bonjour Duo, répondit Quatre.

-HE ! Trowa ça va pas ? Tu fais une tête.

Le Français regarda Duo tristement et ne lui répondis pas.

-Duo, si tu allais réveiller Heero, il n'est pas encore venu déjeuner. Demanda Quatre.

-Il doit être dans sa chambre avec son amant le portable ! ! !

-Il n'y est pas, intervint Trowa.

-T'y es déjà allé ?

-Non !

-Alors comment tu le sais ?

-Il ne sera plus jamais dans sa chambre, il est parti.

-Quoi ? Tu mens, tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est pas vrai ?

Le natté se retourna et s'enfuit hors de la cuisine.

Quatre se dirigea vers Trowa et le pris dans ses bras.

-Je voulais qu'il reste.

-Je sais.

-Je ne leur en veux pas.

-Ca aussi je le sais, mais on se doutait que ça finirais par arriver.

Le Français se sera un peu plus contre le petit blond.

Il essayait de ne pas leur en vouloir mais en voulant punir Duo, Heero l'avait puni avec.

Il lui manquait et lui manquerait toujours, il avait été son premier véritable ami.

L'Américain ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre du japonais, de peur de voir la vérité en face.

Lorsqu'il entra le lit était fait, tout était en ordre mais il n'y avait plus d'ordinateur, de photo.

Il n'y avait plus RIEN.

Il se dirigea dans un dernier espoir vers le placard mais lui aussi était VIDE.

Duo remarque sur le lit un petit boîtier, il l'attrapa et regarda l'inscription dessus.

" Je m'excuse,

Adieu Duo

Heero Yuy "

Dans ce boîtier se trouvait un CD, dessus une unique chanson relatant les déboires d'un homme amoureux d'une femme qui était épris d'un autre.

Il souffrait et souriait à la mort.

Une mort aux yeux améthyste et à la longue natte châtain.

Je te blesse dans un dernier effort.

Ce jour là si on fixait la fenêtre d'une grande villa, on pouvait voir un jeune homme pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps allongé sur un lit qui n'était pas le sien.

OWARI

Voilà c'est fini, soyez gentil cliquez sur le petit bouton bleu en bas et dites ce que vous en pensait.

[1] C'est des rennes parce que les rennes c'est méchant, ils ont mangé le père Noël ! ! ! ; )

Mici beaucoup à ma bêta Tyo, pour m'avoir corriger et surtout je t'ai pas encore écrit de mail (je me gifle pour le faire mais une grande flemme c'est emparé de moi ces temps-ci !) alors je te dis ici que j'adore ta fic. Wufei et Heero j'adore ! ! ! Mais le meilleur reste le 1x2x1 ou le 2x3x2 en faite c'est du moment qu'il y est Duo ! ! ! ! :)


End file.
